Helping Kuroko
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Kuroko hated Basketball at that time, so he enrolled to Seirin, but never joined Basketball Club, he stayed behind traumatized by the reasons why he quit this sport, until he hears that the Generation of Miracles had been defeated, maybe the basketball will be fun again? Or someone like Aomine, perhaps? Will show him again how the Basketball can be fun with the help from Kagami?
1. Chapter 0

Kuroko hated Basketball at that time, so he enrolled to Seirin, but never joined Basketball Club, he stayed behind traumatized by the reasons why he quit this sport, until he heard that the Generation of Miracles had been defeated, maybe the basketball will be fun again? Or someone like Aomine, perhaps? Will show him again how the Basketball can be fun with the help from Kagami?

**Warning: Bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I do not own~ **

Chapter zero

-0-

Kuroko never knew that this day would come; he never knew that someone would say this unbelievable news; he was taken aback by this news. He really does not have any sense of humor, but right now, he wanted to laugh, a bittersweet laugh, but as I said earlier, he has no sense of humor, so he never did laugh; he just stood frozen like a statue, forgotten by his classmate again.

_Did you hear, Generation of Miracles had been defeated by our school! _

He was supposed to be happy with the new, he always prayed for someone to defeat them, but days after days, he actually wanted to forget about Basketball, so he never watched any news on the T.V or even matches.

When he walks aimlessly and sees a Basketball court, he would just enter and hold the ball, but nothing more, he would experience that longing feeling and then he would grow tired of remembering, so he leaves the court with a heavy heart.

However, unbeknownst to him this time it will be different… after the last class, he headed towards a Basketball court that is near this school, he entered with a hesitation, then he found a lone ball on the ground, he bent down to grab it, but someone was faster. he looked up at this rude person that took the ball before him as usual… this person did not even know that he was here, so he can't actually blame him.

"Excuse me" Deadpanned Kuroko

It was like always, the person would wonder who was speaking and when they search frantically thinking that they were imagining, he would starts to feel irritable; he sighed inwardly and decided to make his presence known to this red haired guy.

"Down here"

And the moment this person glanced down, he shrieked, an unmanly scream" Kyaaaaaaaaa!" and he sounded very surprised, kuroko titled his head, wondering why he screamed?

" Y You startled me!" This stranger took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat that unfortunately increased tenfold.

Then he glared hard at Kuroko, who was oblivious or that is how he appeared to be from the outside

"So do you play Basketball?"

The stranger's question made Kuroko flinch, _I hate Basketball, _he wanted to say that but something was stopping him, he did not know what it was, he only shook his head seeing the disappointment in this person's eyes.

"Then why you are here?"

Before he could answer, someone interrupted them; he could not believe his eyes.

" Oi, Bakagami… let's play one on one"

He was forgotten for a moment but as he looked at this person, the person who made him hate Basketball was here, and he was like his old self when he loved Basketball so much, when Kuroko was happy to be part of this team, when everything was okay. What was happening? He felt anger he could not describe upon seeing him like this again, like his efforts were in vain, he tried really hard to bring him back to this person, but he failed so he gave up.

Seeing him now eager to play, made him slightly pale, his breaths were uneven, he wanted to disappear not wanting to see his face, and not wanting to see how happy he looks without him. How natural it seemed that he was not with him… he struggled to hold back the tears, he walked pass them trying to avoid them and praying that this person forgot about him. However, he stopped abruptly when this person shouted out to him to stop. He froze.

His hands were sweating and shaking, and he tried to keep his breathing normal, he was afraid to face him again and he was not ready at all. He turned around with tense shoulders, and he was speechless.

The tanned, dark blue hair stranger's face was stunned, he gasped shockingly, and the red haired person was confused _do they know each other? _He asked himself, his question was answered, however, when Aomine … his rival said this stranger's name, which was…

"Tetsu?"

It was strange to see that expression on Aomine's face, he only saw it once, when he and his team defeated him, he can feel the heavy atmosphere around, he felt like he shouldn't be here for once. He glanced at this Tetsu person, he seemed small, frail, and easy to miss and from the looks of it, he seemed to have the tendency to speak and act completely deadpan, he only knew these things about him and not to forget about his low presence!

This Tetsu person escaped before Aomine could manage to say anything to him, Kagami looked at Aomine, Kagami gasped. Anger radiated from Aomine like a bulb, the face that he had seen before was gone, he was frowning in anger and his fists were clenched tight turning his knuckles white, he tried to calm Aomine down, he never saw him like this!

"Oh God it was Tetsu!"

"Who is he, Aomine?"

"He was my shadow and the sixth phantom of the Generation of Miracles… "

Kagami was stunned.

-0-

**A/N I am so nervous for posting this! I do not know if it's interesting story! I am still not sure about it, or if I should continue it. It depends if you really liked it! I am sorry if there ware mistakes here! If you liked this story, please review, more encounters with Kuroko and Aomine, Kuroko and Seirin team will be in the next chapter! Please review you will make me happy 0_0 **


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

A/N SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 173 AND 174 if you still don't know who Haizaki is.

As for pairing, it's still undecided… I love love Kagami so much and Aomine so I might just make AominexKurokoxKagami what do you think?

And yeah its yaoi 0_0 I forgot to add that

**Warning:** bad and horrible grammar since English isn't my native language~ don't face palm yourself while reading this chapter if you've found out a terrible mistakes :'( … well if you did just tell me and I will correct them~ I hope you like this chapter I put some scenes that's were similar to some episode but changed the dialog

I do not own.

Enjoy!

-0-

Chapter 2

"_I don't think you were wrong, but…I can't." _

_Kuroko was waiting for the usual fist bump after every match but this time it was different_

"_I'll never find what I am looking for." _

_As Aomine was running away, it seemed as if he was fading from his grasp, he attempted to reach out frantically, he gasped and stood frozen, and glanced down at his legs that were unable to move from the shock, a mix of distress and hate rushed and engulfed him all at once. He had unusual emotionless gaze, blue sweaty locks were covering almost his eyes, head was down, and a pang of fear struck him and nearly made his body tremble. __**If **__only Aomine had bumped his shadow's fist, if only he had turned to look at kuroko and asked him if he wanted to eat ice cream like every day, __**if**__ only kuroko didn't make up that decision and leave, then he wouldn't be able to see how much Aomine was regretting this moment._

His eyes fluttered open, his emotionless gaze was looking more tired and haunted than he had in the past, for the first time, kuroko did not want to go to school, but he knew that he cannot do that so with a tired sigh he got up and went to make for himself a breakfast.

When he realized that he has finished everything, including getting his bad hair looking pleasant, he left his house with a bag slung over his shoulder. He took his favorite book to read it while he was walking, since he really wanted to read; and not wanting to remember what had happened yesterday.

-0-

**Kuroko sighed in relief** when he heard the last bell ring; he never noticed that this red haired guy that he met yesterday was actually in his class, and sitting in front of him no less, he was probably very absorbed during class and he never wanted to be noticed. He stood up knowing that no one will notice him, he walked behind that guy who seemed deep in his thoughts and muttering some incoherent words, he was holding his favorite book in his hand to continue reading… then an idea came to his mind, he actually wanted to see them how well they played in basketball… and how they actually defeated Aomine alone, so he silently followed him, and glancing at his back everyone now and then.

-0-

Kuroko's emotionless gaze had a slight excitement as he watched them practice a mini game between the seniors and juniors; he was watching secretly near the entrance of the gym, his head titling to one side, a red haired guy roared as he jumped so high to dunk fiercely into the ring that almost got destroyed.

He saw how the person who wore the jersey number seven (it's kiyoshi's number) was heading to dunk but stopped abruptly since the red haired guy stood in front of him, blocking his way, grinning as if he won this game, dribbling the ball, Kiyoshi had faked that he was going to shoot, but being fast he passed the ball from behind not too far, since Hyuuga was open and no one was marking him, Hyuuga grasped the ball and shot it. Kuroko was amazed how the ball entered into the ring smoothly.

Their coach, Aida Riko ordered them to gather around her and to stop their mini game, Kiyoshi was walking tiredly but his steps were halted in a quick sudden, he was sure he caught a glimpse of someone who was standing in the entrance, Kiyoshi eyes were locked with blue emotionless eyes, he was about to greet this person ' Hey!' He was walking towards him, but…

Kuroko realized too late that he was discovered, this person who has half-long brown hair, has dark eyes, and thick eyebrows, had greeted him, before everyone could find out, Kuroko stormed away, leaving Kiyoshi confused…

" Oi, Kiyoshi are you alright? Did you see some ghost?" Hyuuga's question snapped him out to reality.

' Uhhh, no I thought I saw someone…, never mind'

-0-

**It was in the evening **when he decided to buy a milkshake from Maji Burger, he sat and started to sip from his straw, his thoughts were a mess, about how they defeated them, he wished to know that. Suddenly someone put a tray that was filled with huge amounts of burgers on the table that he was occupying… and looked up to see, a red haired guy, fate seemed to hate him, he sighed inwardly, waiting for this person to notice him.

The person took the first bite while he was staring through the window glass and watching how people passed by, until he caught a glimpse of someone with blue hair, he thought he was imaging, he blinked repeatedly and almost got choked while he was eating, he was shocked to find out that Kuroko Tetsuya was here, wait…..

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?!"He shouted and gained disapproving looks from the customers, he blushed embarrassedly, he glared halfheartedly at him… he sighed irritably and continued eating his burgers.

"I was sitting here first; I like this place's vanilla shakes"

This person smirked and leaned forward, but not too close to kuroko…

"Go somewhere else" He commanded him rudely

" I don't want to" He continued to sip his Milkshake and looking at this red haired guy with a slight respect, after seeing him play, he knew that he resembled _that_ person a lot, only by the way he played.

" Kagami Taiga"

He titled his head on one side in confusion" Eh?"

"My name," This person with red hair and split eyebrows continued to speak while unwrapping and eating the last burger" You can call me Kagami… "

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kagami sighed, he already knows his name.

-0-

It was really awkward that they were walking together as if they were best friends, Kuroko wanted to say goodbye for Kagami, since it was getting late…

" Kagami-kun I am going home now"

"Wait!" The word that escaped from Kagami's mouth made kuroko stop from leaving, it was very amusing to look at how kagami was fidgeting nervously… the bluenette was really wondering about why he has stopped him.

"I don't know what happened between you and Aomine but… you can't"

Kagami's red locks were covering his eyes, he clenched his fists hard… he sighed as he promised himself to make it, for Aomine and kuroko…

"I am going to make you love Basketball again, I promise!"

Kagami shouted as he declared his new promise

Kuroko was shocked as he watched Kagami storming away, leaving him standing like a frozen statue.

-0-

**Kuroko felt the need **to go back there, he was running as fast as he could… he needed something to explain this feeling, and that something was Basketball… he entered the school easily by using his misdirection again in a good use, as he reached to the school basketball gym, he found out that the door was still open, he sighed to calm his erect beating heart, and grasped the door's knot tightly, and opened the door.

Leaving the door open, he stepped inside and turned on the light, he just stood looking at the hoop with a distant eyes, then his eyes found a lone ball, he walked toward it and bent down to hold it, he spun it on his index finger for awhile, after that he tried to shoot the ball, but it was a fail attempt, he let the ball bounce as it hit the ground, leaving it on its own, he clenched his fists angrily, why he can't do it? If he can, he was sure he would be able to help Aomine-kun to be himself again, but he only excelled in passing, that's why if he had the chance he would have found a new light, he shook his head, what was he thinking! He quit this sport and that's why he didn't even search for a new light, he didn't need to be left behind again.

Kuroko failed to notice that someone has entered the basketball gym, he was startled when someone greeted him in a surprised tone, he turned to look at the intruder and it was him again, fate seemed to hate him.

"You again! You were watching us practice, oh and you are from Seirin too!"

Kuroko was watching this person in a deadpan expression, he was eating a brown sugar candy; he offered kuroko who politely refused….

"Who are you?"

Kuroko never thought that he would see him, he was sure it was just a coincidence, he saw how well he played, it brought him some excitement he never thought he would feel it again.

" Kiyoshi Teppie"

" Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kuroko didn't know how to react, what should he say, and what should he do? He was feeling uncomfortable, should he ask him how does he feel? But he just met this person. Kuroko was terrible in socializing, that's why he was so confused at how to strike up a decent conversation, he was about to say something when the silence was really making the atmosphere awkward, but was interrupted as Kiyoshi kept the conversation going.

"You are interesting! Are you the sixth man of generation of Miracles?"

"Not anymore"

Kiyoshi saw the ball that was close enough to kuroko's shoes, he bent down and grabbed it, and he started to dribble the ball…

" we are still highschoolers! Believe in your potential a little more" Kuroko 's head titling to one side in confusion " Eh?" Kiyoshi jumped to dunk the ball but failed making kuroko sweat drop, Kiyoshi turned to making his leave, but stopped since he wanted to deliver for kuroko a silent message. "I am just talking to myself. _See_ you next time, kuroko-kun" He winked and waved goodbye to him as he started to walk again, kuroko felt the need to stop him since he left his brown sugar on the floor… " Ano" That made Kiyoshi stop but it was too late as he stepped at his candy that he just bought, making kuroko sweat dropped again at the sad sight that came from Kiyoshi. "I just bought these, what a waste"

-0-

He was walking home since it was getting very late, thinking about Kiyoshi-san was confusing enough to make him lost in thoughts and it resulted him to bump into someone and making him fall down with a hard thud, he yelped and looked up to see a very tall and huge person, why does fate hate him so much? Meeting people that he doesn't want to meet and meeting some people that he just wanted to ignore and avoid… this person that he bumped into has a dark gray hair, long face and two piercings on each ear. Kuroko eyes widened in shock as he whispered his name

" Haizaki Shogo"

Haizaki thought that he heard someone saying his name, he looked around but found no one, until he heard someone say…" down here"

Kuroko didn't know why he greeted this person; he remembered unpleasant things about him, like how his violent nature is so powerful, and he might kill you if you provoke this person so much, he remembered how he used to steal his food just like how he steals moves, Haizaki glanced down, and saw …. " Kuroko Tetsuya" He smirked villainy, and his gaze held some emotion that could be described as lust, kuroko stood up and dusted the dirt, he sighed inwardly but before he could say anything… his chin was held up by Haizaki's index finger and he was leaning so close, enough to his mouth, kuroko wanted to do something… anything, but remained frozen… and prayed silently for someone to stop him, but who was he kidding? No can see him from the start….

" TETSU!"

Suddenly kuroko was shoved aside by a strong hand that made him fall hard with a loud thud on his butt; he winced and looked up to see …Aomine! Haizaki shrieked and fell as Aomine socked him square in the jaw, and glared hard at the fallen bastard… "Leave, before I hurt you more." …. A dark aura emitted from him. Aomine decided to leave first as he took his ex shadow's hand and dragged him away from that place before anything happens…

"Please slow down!"

He stopped suddenly as he remembered that Tetsu has a very low stamina, he didn't want to let go of his hand, because he doesn't want him to escape like before, his face softened as he looked at kuroko who was panting hard from the fast running…

Kuroko really wanted to escape right now, but he looked at Aomine, he longed to see that smile on his face again, he longed for many things… like how he wished to love Basketball again, he shook his head and tried to turn around to leave quietly, but strong hand grasped his wrist preventing him from leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?... Tetsu." Kuroko yanked his wrist from Aomine's hand, kuroko looked at him with a disappointed eyes.

"I have heard that you lost in a match"

Aomine rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly…. "Well, Kagami entered the zone after he saw how his team needed him, and I was really surprised how strong he was, anyway… Tetsu I want you to be my shadow again."

Kuroko looked at Aomine with stunned eyes…. He wanted him to be his **what?**

**-0- **

A/N why do I feel that I killed this fiction… 0_0 anyway I know some of you wondered how Seirin had defeated Too high, well I couldn't find any good reason, :'( sigh, please don't crisis about this chapter and its horrible mistakes! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, THANK YOU everyone for those who favorite and reviewed this story I am really happy that you liked it so far. Please keep reading and drop a review if you liked this chapter! :)


	3. Give up!

Chapter three:

**Give up!**

**-0-**

_What's surrounded him seemed to fade, the people and the sounds. How could he be like that? Like what had had happened in the past never seemed to bother him! Like he was the only sacrifice, victim and an ultimate weapon to be used over and over without fixing, he looked at him ridiculously, trying really hard to laugh, but as we said earlier, he doesn't has any sense of humor. What shocked him that is his former light's expression, it was over confident that he is willingly will accept his offer, and it seemed that Kagami-kun's words about him changing were just a lie. He closed his eyes for a second bitterly; he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes once more, Aomine looked at his ex shadow's eyes that shocked him and made him shudder… mixed with anger and emotions he couldn't describe, but the anger was the only thing he could see. _

" _Aomine Daiki" Kuroko emphasized his name in anger, Aomine looked down, letting his bangs hide his eyes, he stepped back in a slight fear… "You think that what had happened in the past was forgotten?… the way you rejected my fist bump and walked away, just try to be in my shoes… I would love to see how you would react, broken, sad or just want to quit?" Kuroko's voice was mixed with anger and a shaky tone; his voice would…out of character raise in volume that reached to the moment of shouting and snapping at him, kuroko stopped… panting from exhaustion, he turned around to leave… Aomine watched his shadow's back, he was walking away again but this time he couldn't do anything to stop him, he wished if he heard him whisper how sorry he was…however, it was too late for that. _

**-00-**

**It was finally a new day,** last night Kuroko couldn't sleep at all, but found himself energetic just like always which was weird. He reached to his class and entered without being noticed, as he seated himself on the chair of his desk; he rested his elbows on it and leaned his chin on his hand, he gazed through the window, spacing out until someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned to look at Kagami-kun who was grinning like an idiot.

" Yo, didn't know you were sitting behind me"

He was secretly surprised because Kagami found him sitting here, he watched him as sat and turned to face him…

"Good morning Kagami-kun"

"So wanna come to watch us practice today?"

Kagami wanted kuroko to love basketball again, so he thought the first step and attempt was to let him see them how they practiced, he was going to make him see that basketball isn't just a game about power… it was about having fun with friends and getting stronger through games. He was surprised when Kuroko gave him a nod, a sign to show him that he agreed to accompany him when the school ends, he couldn't wait to show him his power and team!

-**000**-

**When the school ended** kagami surprised kuroko by how eager he was to come with him, he took his hand and dragged him to the basketball gym, when he finally reached he felt out of place; because no one still noticed him until kagami announced that they have a guest, they were comically shocked and surprised to see him standing next to kagami, most of them shouted in surprise for the sudden appearance, except Kagami and Kiyoshi Teppie.

They all welcomed him and told him it was okay to watch them practice, he sat on a bench next to their coach team, Aida Riko… who was watching them practice hard, as they were running laps around the Gym. They stopped to take a break, and he seemed to be forgotten again, he watched them practice with envy, why his former team couldn't be like that? This team was based on teamwork which he found out from the way they played, their tactics were very powerful even their defense was really good.

Kagami seemed the only one who heard him sigh, because he came and sat next to kuroko and started to chat about non sense… there was however interruption from the entrance and everyone paused chatting to see a very long line of girls… they all sweat dropped at the sight, because it had happened before, Kuroko was confused, why there were so many girls here? That is until he heard _that_ voice.

He stood up suddenly and tried to leave but the girls wouldn't let him, it's not like they see him from the start, he tried to use misdirection but it didn't work, he was pushed down hard on his butt, he winced and yelped… he just wanted to be out! Is that so hard to ask for? Are the girls that crazy for this person? He tried to stand up but couldn't from the pressure of these girls, suddenly he found a stretched hand to help him stand up, he took it gratefully when he stood up he looked up to find a guy who has short, spiky black hair he also has large, sharp steel blue eyes, thick eyebrows he thanked this person and tried to leave, but as he turned he bumped into someone that resulted them both to fall down hard on their butts. " Itai" He rubbed the injured spot.

"K k kurokochii?" That person who fell stuttered, still unable to believe who he is seeing, kuroko 's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he struggled to break eye contact, kuroko clenched his jaw in frustration for being found out. Kise gasped as he realized it was a reality and not his imagination; he stood up but not as fast as kuroko who looked as pale as the white sheet… Kuroko turned and shoved everyone aside who is in front of him as he made his escape, not really realizing what he is doing to others, all what he was thinking is to escape, even making that person who helped him to stand up to fall… the girls whined as they fell, almost all of them.

Kise's normally calm and cheerful demeanor slowly changed his face, contorted in an all consuming anger, Kise wanted nothing more than to stop him, menacing aura that no one imagined to see it are coming out of him in violent waves, pinning whose in front of him in fear, mostly the girls who squealed fearfully and gave him some space to pass … and he started to follow Kurokochii who just got out of the gym.

Kise stopped suddenly as he realized that he was following no one, his hands were balled into fists, Kise was shaking intensely, he stood petrified… as he whispered that name… " Kurokochii" that name brought him emotion that made him slump his shoulders in defeat as he tried not to sob loudly… that emotion was guilt for what he had done to Kurokochii…he remembered exactly why he was feeling like this, his back was rested on a wall, near to an empty classroom, his fingers curled into fists as he slid down the wall to end up in a miserable ball , shoulders were still slumped, knees were pulled up to his chest , he took a ragged breath, dragging his hand through his hair in a futile attempt to calm down, letting his bangs hide his eyes… he felt a hand on his shoulder, his head snapped up thinking it was Kurokochii, when he found out that he wasn't , his lips quivered and he clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries… " Senpai"… His senpai was looking at him sadly; his senpai knew it was something to do with that person, his senpai sat next to him in the same position that he is sitting, but not the same expressions.

" Kurokochii"

His senpai also knew he was someone important to the model, adding chii to his name was a clear evidence, he couldn't ask him who he was, he knew that he will get to know him soon, not soon, it's now.

"He was the sixth man of the Generation of Miracles"

His senpai looked at him stunned.

"But he quitted the sport because of me no because of HIM"

He was shocked to know this, but what shocked him more to see that expression on Kise's face, mixed with rage and anger that seemed to increase every time he talked about the person for who was responsible about this whole thing… Kise sighed tiredly, and started to tell when he quitted and why, not noticing the person who stood inside the classroom's door entrance.

When he finished telling him the reason, he seemed to calm down for a moment… he chuckled bitterly and his senpai looked at him strangely

"All I wanted was to find him, and tell him how sorry I am, I didn't mean to hurt him in that way, I know that we became monsters in that time, but now I am different, all I want is just one chance to make up for my mistakes… I want him to love Basketball again."

Kise stood up from his position and stretched his hand to help his senpai stand up, his senpai grasped his hand gratefully, he finally understood how much Kise needed his help now, he smirked… "You are not alone on this kise."

And finally the person who was hidden showed himself grinning widely they gasped when they heard a chuckle that sounded like a challenge" Sorry for interrupting, I just forgot something in my class, and then you showed up… "

Kise and his senpai( kasamatsu )looked at him shockingly; kise smirked at the obvious challenge... Kasamatsu sighed at how they were acting like children.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I promised him first that I will make him love Basketball again"

"You will see Kagamichii"

They all were smirking like idiots.

-**0000**-

Kuroko entered to the basketball street court which seemed empty except for the ball that was on the ground, this time though he hadn't dared to touch the ball, he was startled when someone entered to the street basketball court and went to grab the ball and started to dribble. This someone was…

" Kagami-kun…"

Kagami nearly got a heart attack; the ball he was holding, slipped from his grasp he shrieked loudly… and looked at Kuroko's emotionless face who was standing behind him.

"Damn kuroko greet people normally will you?" Kagami huffed and scowled irritably and folded his arms to his chest, glaring halfheartedly at kuroko whose eyes held a slight excitement. Kagami sighed…and grasped the ball that was close enough to his shoes, he started to dribble and shot the ball into the ring from where he stood easily with a little bit of concentration. He wiped some sweat off on his chin and continued to shoot the ball several times until he reached to his limit.

Kuroko was watching Kagami, he seemed to be having lots of fun just by playing basketball alone, this feeling came again, the feeling to play basketball… he sighed inwardly.

Kagami turned to face kuroko who was spacing out somewhere. " Kuroko… "  
Kuroko looked at Kagami with a confusion though masking it perfectly through his blank eyes… " Hai?"

" I know why you quitted this sport… and I don't know how you managed to get over it, but give up"

He was shocked, give up on what? On Basketball? He already gave up on it… but that feeling of wanting to play again… that feeling to be happy just by shooting the ball like how Kagami-kun seemed to be having fun, even though that would be a fail attempt. That feeling when he watched the seniors and juniors play a mini game, what was that… why was this happening to him? Kagami could clearly see the confusion on his face… kagami seemed serious this time…

"Just give up on giving up on Basketball; you love it more than me… Kuroko, it's going to take some time, but I will show you why to give up"

Kagami was holding out his fist…Kuroko felt the need to do it; even if it took a lot of time… he smiled slightly as he made his decision and bumped his fist. Not noticing who was watching from afar and wore an expression that could be described as envy.

-**00000**-

**A/N **To be continued? Thank you everyone for who reviewed the previous chapter , it made really happy and glad that you enjoyed it, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please don't mind about the mistakes if they are too horrible just tell me and I will try to correct them! Thank you again everyone especially for who followed, favorite and reviewed ;)

**Hint**: I wonder who will meet Midorima and Takao in the next chapter.


End file.
